


Let The Games Begin

by littlemisfit5290



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s11e03 Plus One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290
Summary: post ep drabble for Plus One.





	Let The Games Begin

She catches her breath and rolls over, curls up tight to his chest as he rubs her back, shakes his head. She lets out a yawn and he grins.

“Tired of all the games, Scully?”  
  
“Huh?” she asks drowsily.  
  
“The games. The teasing. ‘I can’t imagine that I will?’” he mocks, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Oh. That,” she shrugs. “I was just trying to keep you on your toes.”  
  
“Well, next time maybe I won’t be just standing on my toes on the other side of the door.”  
  
“I can’t imagine you waiting on tiptoe for anyone, Mulder,” Scully scoffs.   
  
Scooching up in his chest she pushes her hair back over her shoulder, kisses his cheek.  
  
“So tell me something. If I hadn’t walked over and opened the door..”  
  
“You mean kept up the cruel and unusual teasing?” he asks, getting a smirk and a nod as she nestles back into his chest.  
  
“I would’ve stuck it out. I made my intentions clear. The ball would’ve been in your court.”  
  
“You’re serious?”  
  
“I’m not one to beg, Scully.”  
  
“What about that Valentine’s when I was wearing that garter set? When I said I wanted to clean the cake plates before bed you all but growled and threw me over your shoulder.”  
  
“I don’t think my shoulder can handle that kind of begging these days. Or my back for that matter,” he says as Scully nods, sits up.  
  
“Well, we’re old, that’s why,” she says mournfully. Careful to keep the sheet tucked around her she starts reaching for her clothes.  
  
“Couldn’t you just call us experienced? Old just sounds-“  
  
“Like the truth?” she snorts, tugging her panties on before reaching for, then reaching back to fasten her bra.  
  
“There’s other truths out there I’d rather focus on, Scully.”  
  
“Like what, that I’d look ridiculous in a garter set now and you need a chiropractor each time we-“  
  
“Hey, chiropractors have proven beneficial to all ages. And that bit about the garter set…”  
  
He sits up behind her then, unsnicks her just clasped bra.  
  
“That’s just straight up bullshit, Scully.”  
  
Wrapping his arms around her middle, Mulder tugs her earlobe between his teeth.  
  
“And even if my shoulder and back decide to act up, still got the growl working for me,” he says, with that gravelly rough tone in his voice that still makes her stomach flip.

“Mulder,” she sighs.

“Correction. Working for both of us.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Scully says with a smirk. Moving his hand to prevent it from traveling beneath the other article of clothing she’d put back on, she shifts on the bed, retrieves her bra from behind him before getting up. Gathering the rest of her clothes she makes a move towards the door.

“What the…Scully!” 

“It’s only an hour before checkout and I wouldn’t mind a shower before we leave.”

“But…”

“If you need anything just call,” she says before walking out, shutting the door behind her.

“I can’t imagine that I will!” Mulder shouts back, ready to punch a pillow or take a cold shower himself before he frowns. Hearing the water running next door he scoffs, shakes his head in amusement.

Standing up he opens the door to see her on the other side. Leaning against the doorframe, arms folded, wearing the underwear he’d just watched her exit in, he grins, lets out an audible growl before…

“Mulder!” Scully squeals as he scoops her up, throws her over his shoulder.

“The ball was in my court, Scully,” he laughs, heading towards the bathroom.

“Enough about balls, what about your back?”

“I’ll call the chiropractor in the morning.” 

 


End file.
